


Lost In Your Stars (one shot)

by ellaine_mae



Category: CROSS GENE, Seseok
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: Yongseok is seeing stars.





	

Yongseok was not easily distracted. He could memorize lines from his play or very complicated dance steps easily. If someone mentioned an interesting trivia he'd certainly be able to recall it if he wanted. 

So no. He wasn't easily distracted. Until now.  
He wasn’t really sure how it started. One day he was busy looking at their new schedule then all of a sudden, he started seeing stars. He didn’t hit his head or anything. He just saw stars. No matter what he did, the said heavenly bodies kept appearing before his eyes. Some were constellations even. 

No. He didn't do any stargazing recently. Although Yongseok liked looking at the sky. Especially at night. He liked the stars. He liked that they made him feel peaceful and relaxed. But these days, when he see them, he felt anything but relaxed. In fact, these sparkly objects made him feel something more intense. He didn't have a name for it yet but it was very...disconcerting. 

His teammates also noticed not only once. When Shin hyung asked what he was thinking of, Yongseok said "I see stars." And it was the truth. Why and how he saw stars was a different matter.

With his concentration ruined, Yongseok made his way to the dance studio. They were supposed to start practicing a new song today. He wanted to be alone for a few minutes so he could do something with his concentration. He might do something horribly wrong if he messed up in practice. 

So he was sitting in the middle of the room trying to read their new schedule. It was scrawled hastily by Sangmin hyung. Yongseok had to squint to read his hyung's terrible handwriting. But he had no choice. He forgot to print a copy. So he had to make do with Sangmin hyung's scratches. 

He was leaning on the mirror side of the room. He always did this so he wouldn't be distracted by images reflected on it. That was why he didn't notice that someone had come in. 

"Do you have the new schedule list?" 

Yongseok started. When he looked up he saw Seyoung hyung putting his bag on the floor in one corner of the room. 

Clutching the paper he was reading, Yongseok began to answer then stopped when he saw Seyoung unbuttoning his shirt. Said shirt parted almost in slow motion. The edges gaping away with a soft hiss as Seyoung removed one button from its buttonhole. With the edges opened, the shirt provided a view of Seyoung's well-formed chest. Little by little, Yongseok's eyes traced the skin the shirt showed. 

It was then that he saw the stars again. The stars were now really very distracting. The constellations were dancing before his eyes. They ran across Seyoung's chest and Yongseok knew that he could see more on his hyung's back. They were like small beacons of light. And Yongseok wanted to see all of them.

Yongseok felt his throat go dry. The room suddenly felt hot. Why was it so hot? Was the AC on?

"Yah, Yongseokkie. Did you hear me? Can I take a look at that?" Seyoung's amused voice carried to Yongseok's addled mind. He stopped shrugging off his shirt to spare his junior a glance.

"S-Sure, hyung. Here," he managed to croak. He cleared his thoughts by shaking his head subtly. He hoped it was subtle. His hand shot out, wagging the paper in his hyung's direction. 

But in his mind he was saying, 'Please don't remove your shirt. Please remove your shirt. Please don't. Please do.'  
"You sure look distracted." Seyoung commented. 

"I'm not!" Yongseok blurted out. He looked at his hyung's direction and saw that Seyoung was walking towards him. His partly unbuttoned shirt was giving Yongseok a peek-aboo show of Seyoung's chest. 

Seyoung smiled with a hint of playfulness. "You're not what?"

In a rush, Yongseok answered, "I'm not distracted!"  
Seyoung stopped a few inches before him. He reached out and took Yongseok's hand which was clutching the now crumpled paper. Very slowly, he pried Yongseok's fingers open and deftly took the paper. He opened the crushed paper and scanned the contents. 

While this was happening however, Yongseok was having trouble with his breathing. He couldn't understand why his hyung was affecting him this way. Why was he seeing stars and constellations on Seyoung? Even now, with his eyes averted Yongseok could still see the small brilliant spheres beckoning him to look. Would it be bad if he looked? 

But he knew looking would be fatal. If he looked, he'd want to see more. And if he saw more, that would be the worst. Because by then, he'd want to touch. And touching was bad, wasn't it? 

"Do you want to find out?" Seyoung's voice was soft in Yongseok's ear. When did he get close?

Yongseok's head lifted. He searched Seyoung's eyes to check if he was joking. The man wasn't smiling. In fact, he was staring at Yongseok as if he was compelling him to do something. 

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked, his voice also soft.

Seyoung looked in Yongseok's eyes. He leaned much closer until there was just a few inches between them. Then Yongseok felt his breath in his ear. 

"You have to touch me." 

When Seyoung moved away, Yongseok saw his small smile. Was his hyung really telling him to touch him? Would he do it?

Yongseok's lips gave an answering smile. Both of hands lifted. One hand landed on Seyoung's chest. One hand clutched at his side. His heart beat erratically. But all his eyes saw were the stars before him.


End file.
